With increasing development of science and technology and with the coming of the digital age, personal computers have become important working, learning and entertaining tools for most users. In addition, a mouse is one of the most popular computer input devices. The mouse can be used as a cursor control device for moving a cursor shown on a window of a display screen. Moreover, the user may press down click button of the mouse to trigger corresponding switches, thereby issuing various commands to the personal computer. Nowadays, wireless mouse devices have gradually become the mainstream in the market. In addition, various types of wireless mouse devices are disclosed to be selected by different users. However, each wireless mouse should be equipped with batteries for providing sufficient electric power to the wireless mouse.
Nowadays, for most wireless mouse devices, the battery cover is assembled by means of hooking elements and corresponding engaging grooves. Generally, the hooking elements and the engaging grooves are extended from the casing and the main body of the mouse and made of plastic material. As known, the plastic material has low elastic limit. After the mouse has been used for a period, the process of frequently disassembling and assembling the battery cover may break the battery cover. Under this circumstance, the reliability of the mouse is deteriorated. Moreover, if the battery cover is broken, the mouse may fail to be continuously operated.
For solving the above drawbacks, a novel mouse with a pair of magnetic elements is disclosed. These two magnetic elements are respectively disposed on the battery cover and the mouse main body, so that the magnetic element on the battery cover is magnetically attracted by the magnetic element on the mouse main body. However, since the price rise of the magnet fluctuates obviously, it is difficult for the manufacturers to manage the fabricating cost of the mouse. In addition, since it is not easy to acquire the source of the magnetic material, the complexity of acquiring the magnetic material in the production process is increased.
Therefore, for most mouse manufacturers, there is a need of providing a reliable and cost-effective mouse with a detachable cover.